The present invention relates to blocking communications and, more particularly, to a communication blocking software to block calls, emails and texts from telemarketers.
Telemarketing is a form of direct marketing in which a consultant using the telephone or any other means of communication to contact potential clients and market products and services. Potential customers are identified and classified by various means such as purchase history, surveys earlier, participation in contests or job applications. Names may also be purchased from the database of another company or obtained from the phonebook or other public or private list. Telemarketing, whether by phone, email or text, can be an annoyance. Telemarketers may contact the same potential clients over and over again. Current blocking programs fail to properly block the telemarketers from continuing communication.
As can be seen, there is a need for system and method that prevents telemarketers from continued communication.